


A Kernel Of Jealousy

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: The kernel of jealousy just wouldn't go away.





	A Kernel Of Jealousy

Sorano would be damned before she would admit to a single soul (outside of Erik, whom she couldn't prevent from overhearing it anyway), that she spent a lot more time in her cell thinking about the idiot blonde that had defeated her than was probably healthy. She kept going over it, again and again and again in her mind. How had she possibly lost to that dimwitted girl? She couldn't even summon two spirits at once, nor she have any understanding of celestial spirit relationships!

And yet Gemini and Caelum had refused to hurt her at the end.

It was hard to admit, but Sorano found herself jealous. To be loved to the point that even your enemies wouldn't hurt you? Would that she had been so lucky growing up.

In the end, Sorano didn't think she could pick up another celestial key after that. Even if they would agree to form a contract with her, the image of their betrayal would stay with her forever.

Besides which, she preferred tools. The Oracion Seis were all the friends she needed in life.

But the kernel of jealousy just wouldn't completely vanish, no matter how many time she repeated it.


End file.
